


You're my best friend

by stacksonporn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, Crying, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 16:34:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13930959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stacksonporn/pseuds/stacksonporn
Summary: Malia and Lydia were best friends before Malia's accident, and almost ten years later they're finally it.





	You're my best friend

**Author's Note:**

> Ew this is short.

[Here's the video by silentcoyote on Instagram that inspired me to write this!!](https://www.instagram.com/p/BgJ2GbXAUDS/)

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

Lydia martin hasn't been a cold hearted bitch her entire life, it only really started in middle school when she started dating Jackson Whittemore. But her sadness and loneliness started the day her best friend, Malia Tate went for a drive to come to her house, but didn't even get halfway.

* * *

 

_“Mom?” Young Lydia bounced up to her mother. “What's wrong?” She asks sweetly, noticing how her mother had tears in her eyes as she hung up the phone_

 

_“Baby girl, it's Malia.” Natalie says and walks to the couch and sits Lydia on her lap. “Something happened.”_

 

_“What happened, Mommy?”_

 

_Natalie let out a shaky breath and swallowed. “Malia, Shelby, and Mrs. Tate got into an accident on their way year. They didn't survive.”_

 

_Lydia's lip started to tremble and her eyes become glassy. “No, Mommy! That's not fair!” She wailed, running off her mother's laugh and out the front door._

_“Lydia!” Natalie gaps and follows her daughter._

 

_“Malia!” The young girl screamed in the middle of the street. “Malia Tate! Come back! You're my best friend and you're not allowed to die! MALIA!!” She wailed and collapsed into her mother's arms in tears when she's grabbed. “No! No! I have to find Malia!”_

 

_The elder woman shook her head and held Lydia close. “You can try and find her later. But right now we need to go inside, okay?” She whispers and locks the door before the coyote staring at them could get in._

* * *

 

Soon, Allison Argent came into her life. Allison was Lydia's first real friend since Malia, and her heart thawed a little bit more each day.

 

And finally, after all the traumatic things that happened during sophomore year, she finally had a pack. A family.

 

Scott, Stiles, Allison, Kira, and hell, even Derek, Cora and Isaac at times all made her feel loved. And even though she was Aiden's 'assignment,’ she knew that he still cared and loved her.

 

And her cold, cold heart, was almost melted.

* * *

 

She remembers the moment Scott told her. The moment she heard the plan of how they were gonna save Malia.

 

 _Her_ Malia.

 

The Malia she thought was dead.

 

So she went, of course she went to save Malia. She didn't tell the pack that she was Malia's former best friend, she couldn't.

 

And her foot got stuck in a coyote trap.

 

The trap meant for Malia.

 

She wasn't afraid of dying, she knew it would happen one day. She was afraid of the pain Malia would have to go through if she was saved and going to see Lydia, only to find her dead.

 

But Stiles saved her. And she clinged to him like her life depended on it because in ways, it did.

 

Lydia and the rest of them were waiting at their cars when Scott came back with Malia.

 

“M-Malia?” Lydia whispers and slowly wakes up to her.

 

Malia shakily looks up and breaths in. She might not have great control, but she'll always remember Lydia's scent.

 

“Lydia.”

 

“Oh my god it's you! Oh god it's really you!” the banshee screams and wraps her arms around her best friend as they cry together.

 

“What's going on?” Scott asked right when Natalie and the sheriff pulled up.

 

“Malia!” Ms. Martin gasps and Malia pulls away to hug her. “Oh thank God, you're okay.”

* * *

 

Once they finally pull away from each other, they explain to the extremely confused pack about everything and Lydia joins Malia on her ride home.

 

Henry Tate has open arms for both girls and Lydia helps Malia get clean and even gives her some of her clothes that she always keeps in her car.

 

Then she lost Allison.

 

But then she got Malia back.

* * *

 

Malia will never be Allison, and Allison will never be Malia, Lydia didn't want them to be. But they were both her first two true friends, and as long as she has the memory of Allison, she will be able to keep moving on.

 

She smiled at her best friend as the coyote walked down the hall with Finstock, laughing when she talked about being chased by cougars.

 

Malia was, and forever will be her best friend. She's just glad she got her back.

 

Lydia tutored Malia in all of her classes, she was supportive of Stiles and Malia because come, who knew?!

 

And as if the last 10 years didn't happen, the two girls were with each other as much as possible. Sleepovers, hanging out, studying, classes, together, watching the boys and Kira play lacrosse, ect.

 

“Hey Lyds?” Malia looked up from the math notes Lydia gave her. (The uncoded ones, of course)

 

“Mmm?”

 

“I never told you, but I saw you. The day it happened. I ran to your house and saw you crying in the street. But your mom took you inside the second you saw me.”

 

Lydia looks up from her calculus book at Malia and smile lightly. “I think that my first banshee scream was for your mom and Shelby. I mean, I know that my powers didn't exactly activate until Peter bit me, but I remember screening for them.”

 

Malia smiled in reply and Lydia knew that she'll never let loose of Malia again.

 


End file.
